1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of data communication. More specifically, the invention relates to processing of various types of data (e.g., voice, fax, data modem, video/multimedia, etc.) over a set of communication channels.
2. Background Information
As technology in computer and telephony networks emerge and, in some instances converge, there is a growing need for such networks, as well as the devices that interface to such networks, to support larger amounts of data traffic, as well as be able to process the various types of data that may be exchanged on such networks. For example, current digital telephone networks may be used for a number of applications, such as voice, fax, data, etc. To take advantage of the relatively low cost of data transmission over computer networks (e.g., a LAN, the Internet, etc.), systems have been proposed to provide telephony services via computer networks.
Unfortunately, current network interface systems provide relatively limited flexibility, especially in applications where voice data may be used (e.g., telephone conversations over a digital data network). Existing voice servers, for example, that allow voice transmission over digital data networks are limited to only one channel (e.g., one phone number). Furthermore, in applications where more than one type of data (e.g., voice, fax, data modem, video/multimedia, etc.) may be transferred over a digital network, current interfaces require that a particular channel (e.g., a particular phone number, transmission media/line, etc.) be specified and limited to one type of service, such as voice service, so that that type of data may be processed appropriately at the time of transmission and/or reception.
Thus, what is desired is a digital communication interface that allows greater flexibility when processing voice and other types of data exchanged/transferred over any number of channels in a digital network.